Partners in crime
by Chocolate De Trufa
Summary: A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Urahara comprende que le es imposible dejar fuera a Yoruichi de la próxima guerra. [LEMMON]


Hoooooolaaaaa :D soy yo otra vez.

Es raro publicar un fic sin que pase un año...(jijijij) pero dicen que lo prometido es deuda, y yo prometí en mi anterior fic que escribiría un lemmon de ellos dos...

Si les soy sincera, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo semejante, me ha dado una vergüenza atroz hacer esto, y he tenido que recurrir a Google para ver una guía de como escribir lemmons debido a que no tenia ni idea de como empezar, continuar o acabarlo :D Y no estoy segura de si he seguido bien los consejos de la página. (Así que si esta mal no culpen a la guía :C)

Me siento terriblemente tentada a borrarlo, así que traten de ser amables por fis. Y también quería pedirles que me notificaran de las faltas ortográficas, soy pésima en la acentuación (e irónicamente estudio literatura).

Pero bueeeenooo, dejando de lado mis conflictos personales y mi vergüenza... los dejo con el fic :3

También les quiero dar Saludos cordiales a Neko Miau San y a la GrandiosaSupremaPollito, por comentar mi anterior fic y animarme a escribir este. Ustedes son las mejores autoras de esta pareja :D

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad** : No poseo Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo es obra del Genial Tite Kubo, que si algún llegara a demandarme no lograría sacar nada... soy pobre :D

 **Aclaraciones:** IMPORTANTE: Puede contener SPOILERS del manga. Este fic esta **basado en el** **supuesto** **caso de que Urahara resultara ser el "Final Boss"** / "Villano final" de Bleach, como muchos suponen. Y sobre como Yoruichi encaja en todo eso, porque admitidlo, si él es un villano... lo más probable es que ella también lo sea.

Más al final :D

 _¡Diviértanse!_

* * *

 **Partners in crime**

"Socios en el crimen"

* * *

Urahara Kisuke ya ha olvidado las horas que lleva ahí encerrado en su laboratorio, escondido en lo más profundo de los cimientos de su tienda, con los ojos fijos en los números, procesando las probabilidades, los ángulos y las piezas faltantes para crear la puerta sin llave a la dimensión divina.

No quiere pensar que, tal vez, esta sea su última visita al mundo material. Se ha escabullido de la base en Hueco Mundo con la intención de tener tranquilidad a la hora de terminar los arreglos finales, pero no parece estar funcionando.

Revisa encarecidamente los informes que Akon le ha filtrado sobre el cañón que Kurotsuchi ha fabricado, repasa la densidad entre los mundos y recrea los cálculos necesarios para el lanzamiento, todo eso para ver en el último instante que se ha equivocado con una tontería.

Frustrado y con el rostro ensombrecido por su sombrero, se deja caer sobre su silla, apretándose las sienes con los dedos para calmar el palpitante dolor de cabeza de las últimas horas.

Este es el octavo intento en que ha fracasado con la simulación del lanzamiento.

Cada día falta menos para la batalla decisiva contra los Quincys, y con eso se acortan los días para que Kisuke haga su último movimiento para derrocar al sistema del Gotei 13 y al Rey Espiritual.

Esta guerra se ha convertido en su mejor oportunidad para traicionar a todos quienes alguna vez confiaron en él, y no es que sienta remordimiento por tal acción, bueno, si es del todo sincero, quizás siente algo de lastima por Kurosaki-san y sus amigos, más que nadie le preocupa Orihime; demasiado jóvenes para su gusto, pero él ya no puede hacer nada para evitarles estar en medio de una guerra que no les pertenece.

Lleva siglos planeando esto, y no puede desperdiciar las circunstancias, ahora que los Trece Escuadrones de Guardia están tan débiles y sin sospechar, con el Seireitei destruido y la Guardia Real casi fuera del camino.

Por fin terminará lo que Aizen interrumpió hace 100 años.

Con un suspiro, Kisuke se levanta y comienza a encender las luces, se traslada hacia el mesón donde descansa el brazalete de Neliel. Se coloca unas gafas con aumento amplificador del setenta por ciento, toma las pinzas y el pequeño aparato que usa para soldar los contornos entre los circuitos, con cuidado avanza suturando los bordes, hasta que por un desliz de la muñeca, se termina cortando la palma de la mano con el suturador.

–¡Mierda! –deja caer los instrumentos al suelo, y se sujeta la mano al sentarse en la silla del escritorio –¿Porque diablos no me concentro?

Pero la verdad es algo que Kisuke se niega a admitir, y es que él conoce la razón del porqué ha fracasado en tantos intentos, no importa cuántos números introduzca en su cabeza, ni que al mismo tiempo trate de diseñar la forma en que la bala de cañón avance sin requerir que alguien cante el conjuro.

En su mente, siempre terminaba divagando hacia el único problema al cual no le encuentra una salida fácil.

Yoruichi.

Sulta un suspiro cuando el nombre de su amiga aparece, de forma inevitable, en sus pensamientos.

Y no puede evitar volver a planear alguna forma de sacarla de esta última batalla. De relegarla a segundo plano, donde se encuentre segura con Tessai y los niños.

Sabe que es inútil incluso antes de intentarlo, la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ella estará ahí con él en la vanguardia del enfrentamiento, ya sea hombro con hombro o espalda con espalda, ella no le dejará solo en esta lucha. Ni en ninguna otra.

Y eso es lo que Kisuke más teme.

Ella era su secuaz malvada, la primera en apoyarlo en esta odisea contra un sistema abusivo e insensato.

Siempre ha habido algo salvaje e indómito en Yoruichi, que lo arrastra de forma vertiginosa hacia los lugares recónditos de lo prohibido, a exigirse por sobre sus propios límites; incluso con el pedigrí intachable en su sangre, él sabe que ella no es más que un gato callejero bajo la piel. Que no se aferra a los lugares ni a la gente, con sus ojos dorados mirando donde se supone que ella no debe, con una mente ingeniosa que se mantiene a la escucha de sus más censuradas teorías que desafían los principios morales, donde todas la mujeres (y la mayoría de los hombres) se aterrizaron.

El amor y el sexo no cambiarían su relación inicial; pasara lo que pasara en sus vidas, ellos seguirán siendo los mejores amigos.

Y él no quiere perderla, sacrificaria a cualquiera, menos a Yoruichi.

–Mira el desastre que estás hecho ¿Cuanto llevas sin dormir? –La voz áspera del gato negro saca a Kisuke de sus pensamientos, pasmado mira hacia sus pies y se da cuenta del pequeño animal que se frota contra sus piernas – ¿Acaso no me vas a saludar como corresponde, Kisuke, o es que un gato te comió la lengua?

–Mis disculpas, Yoruichi-san. No te esperaba tan pronto por aquí, creí que llegarías en unas semanas más–el silencio se extiende entre ambos, hasta que Urahara decide que no vale la pena ignorar lo obvio – ¿Cuánto rato llevas espiandome?

Yoruichi salta al regazo del rubio, se acurruca sobre sí misma, ignorando la pregunta, y comienza a lamer una de sus patas delanteras, cuando Kisuke piensa que ella ya no va a responderle, vuelve a hablar.

–Lo suficiente como para saber que algo te preocupa –los ojos dorados del gato se clavan en él, y por unos segundos, Kisuke se siente un torpe chiquillo impúber –Y que deberías encontrar mejores escondites para esto.

Al principio Kisuke no sabe de qué está hablando Yoruichi, pero la duda se desvanece en cuanto sus ojos se fijan en sus pies, donde el gato estaba antes de hablar, y se percata de la libreta abierta.

Un sudor frío empapa la espalda de Urahara, reconoce de inmediato de cuál de todas sus actas de registro se trata, la que se suponía estaba oculta y que nadie debía leer. La libreta donde estaba trazado su plan para derrocar al Rey Espíritu.

–Pequeña traviesa –Urahara acaricia el lomo de la gata, nervioso, preguntándose cuánto ha conseguido descifrar –recuerdo haberte dicho que no husmees en el laboratorio, hay cosas peligrosas por ahí.

–Deja de hacerte el tonto, Urahara –Yoruichi gruñe, con el pelo del lomo erizado, clavando sus garras en la pierna del tendero–Ya sé lo que intentas, y no voy a permitir que me saques de la batalla final. Sería una estupidez de tu parte.

–Será peligroso, y no quiero que estés en medio –ya no tenía caso fingir inocencia, ella ya estaba enterada de su alternativa para dejarla fuera –Si vas, podrías morir.

Urahara no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, las garras del gato han trazado en su pecho tres largos cortes y el culpable se ha desvanecido de su regazo.

Las luces parpadean y se apagan. Urahara suelta una pequeña risita sin humor, ante lo dramática que podía llegar a ser Yoruichi.

En el fondo es consciente de que esto pasaría, ella tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano, y su reacción no podía de ser buena. Resignado se queda sentado en la comodidad de su silla de cuero y recorre la habitación con la mirada, ahora vagamente iluminada por la luna llena, buscando rastros de ese terco gato con mal genio.

Una densa neblina aparece, y cuando Urahara se voltea a ver no puede reprimir el placentero tirón de su polla dentro de su pantalón. Una hermosa mujer desnuda de piel oscura está sentada sobre el borde de su escritorio, con las piernas abiertas y bastante cabreada.

–No puedo creer que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, seas tan idiota como para pretender que puedes ganar sin mí.

–Nada de eso, Yoruichi-san –él se levanta de la silla, repentinamente nervioso, el insomnio, el estrés y la incertidumbre de los últimos días haciendo estragos con su mente–Es solo que... si algo, cualquier cosa te llegara a pasar... yo no...

Kisuke no puede continuar, se le ha secado la garganta.

Y aunque él no termina la frase, no hace falta, Yoruichi puede leer en sus ojos el terror que eso significa para él.

–Todo va estar bien –y él quiere creerle cuando ella dice eso, de verdad que sí, pero él es un hombre de ciencia y también sabe que una buena parte de las probabilidades están en su contra –Soy una niña grande, puedo cuidarme sola.

Él le da un amago de sonrisa, bien sabe que ella es autosuficiente, pero eso no quita el riesgo de que ella es mortal.

Miles de cosas podrían salir mal, lastimarla, apartarla para siempre de su vida. En medio de su conflicto consigo mismo, Yoruichi lo abraza con una ternura inusitada, atrayéndolo hacia abajo sobre sí, quitándole el sombrero y acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes, ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Kisuke se estremece al percibir el excitante aroma que desprende: salobre, familiar, reconfortante, y se da cuenta de que por fin puede respirar un poco más tranquilo, con ella a su lado.

Yoruichi huele a mar, a verano, a la promesa de noches calientes dentro de su cuerpo.

–Sin importar lo que pase allá arriba–ronronea Yoruichi contra su piel, con una extraña cadencia lasciva en su voz –Si caemos, vamos juntos.

Y a Urahara no le queda otra opción más que asentir a su declaración, sin ganas de discutir, no con ella, no ahora que la tenía desnuda sobre su escritorio después de tantos meses separados; con cuidado le toma la barbilla entre sus dedos y le alza el rostro, sus ojos se encuentran y se da cuenta de que ella es esencial en todo cuanto ha planeado en su vida.

En un movimiento brusco, pone su boca sobre la suya, lamiéndole los labios y metiendo su lengua entre ellos sin permiso, sin darle tiempo para respirar, irritando la piel de las mejillas con su barba. La besa con violencia, con necesidad, enredado sus dedos entre sus cabellos para sostenerle la cabeza.

Yoruichi gime sorprendida, abriendo la boca para que él pueda embeberse de ella, siente como la mano de Kisuke comienza a separar sus muslos y ella de buena gana los abre para él, enredando las piernas en su cintura, comenzando a restregarse contra él, provocando que su clítoris hinchado y los labios de su intimidad se irriten por el roce áspero de la tela que cubre la erección.

Él le besó la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz, el cuello. Quiere recordar cada pequeño detalle que es ella; y la mira, con su piel moka resplandeciente a la escasa luz de luna, sus grandes senos respingones con los pezones duros, rebotan levemente por su respiración agitada tras el beso.

Quiere aferrarse a ella y a la idea de que todo va a salir bien. Engañarse pensando que esta no es la follada de despedida antes del fin.

Los dedos Kisuke descienden en forma de cosquillas sobre la piel de Yoruichi, rozando apenas y dejando un rastro ardiente en cada lugar que tocan, deteniéndose a hacer círculos de forma burlona cuando llegan al borde de su pubis desnudo.

Ella aprieta los muslos ante la necesidad de su contacto y trata de tragarse el vergonzoso jadeo que está por soltar. Él se ríe y sigue descendiendo, hasta que acaricia con cuidado sus labios mayores, casi sin tocarlos y sin abrirlos, subiendo y bajando la yema callosa de los dedos por el medio de su mojada hendidura, palpando su botón de nervios pero sin frotarlo, consiguiendo una fricción insoportablemente encantadora en el centro de su vientre.

–Parece que alguien está impaciente por follar –susurra Urahara, al notar la rapidez con que ella le ha mojado los dedos.

–Será mejor que te call…¡Ahh~! –Yoruichi gime, lloriquea de sorpresa y se aferra al pecho de Kisuke, cuando dos dedos del rubio abrieron su entrada y se introdujeron con brusquedad hasta el fondo –Bas...ta..taardo.

–Yo también te amo, cariño.

Ella le gruñe y él sonríe.

Kisuke le besa la frente con dulzura, mientras que con su mano libre amasa uno de sus senos y le pellizca el pezón, ella se arquea gustosa, para darle más acceso para que siga con la caricia. Él continúa embistiendola con los dedos, despacio, acariciando las estrechas paredes de su coño empapado, abre y cierra los dedos y le mete un tercero con suavidad, tratando de dilatarla para poder meterle la erección sin lastimarla.

Yoruichi se aferra a él mientras se estremece de placer, las caricias sobre su carne sensible cada vez más bruscas y rápidas, los pequeños espasmos de éxtasis se convierten en duras sacudidas de goce a través de todo su cuerpo, junta los muslos e intenta con todas sus fuerzas extender el momento, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando las sacudidas del orgasmo demolieron las simientes de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que chorros de su abundante excitación manchen con su espesa miel los dedos de Urahara.

Ella siente como él reparte besos leves por su cuello, hacia abajo, tocando sus pechos con sumo cuidado, con cariño. Ella suelta un gemido cuando él recorre sus erguidos pezones con la lengua, para luego soplar sobre ellos y erizar toda su piel.

Impaciente, Yoruichi flexiona una pierna y con su pie le baja el pantalón lo suficiente como para que la dura erección quede fuera, larga y gruesa, con una seta roja y palpitante en la punta que gotea líquido preseminal, ella se relame los labios, ansiosa por lo que viene.

Él le separa aún más los muslos para colocarse entre ellos, le acariciaba su pierna izquierda y se la alza por sobre el hombro, dejando su entrada expuesta y abierta, él la besó de nuevo cuando coloca el glande caliente en la entrada de su vagina, sin penetrarla, solo causando una leve presión que la está volviendo loca del deseo.

Yoruichi gime frustrada, lo abraza fuerte, apretando los senos contra su pecho, y eleva las caderas para que él termine con los juegos y la haga suya de una buena vez.

Y cuando Urahara finalmente la penetra de un solo golpe, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan por el estremecimiento repentino de placer que nace entre sus piernas, que la domina por completo por segunda vez en la noche, haciéndola gritar.

Él la rodea con un brazo, embistiendo sin detenerse, acariciando el lugar de la unión con su mano libre, haciendo burlas con su pulgar sobre el clítoris inflamado, ella gime y se estremece. Él la calla con un nuevo beso hambriento que le roba la respiración, deseando dejar fuera las incertidumbres del mañana, necesitando poseerla de una manera sustancial, que ella estaba aquí y ahora, viva y jadeando de placer.

Las patas de la mesa rasguñan el suelo con cada salvaje embestida, haciendo crujir la madera cada vez más rápido... Todo el cuerpo de ella se pone rígido; hundiendo las uñas en su espalda, gritando eufórica cuando el orgasmo la derrumba.

Él se arqueó sobre ella, encajando con fuerza, una y otra vez. La punta de su erección contra el cuello uterino, dejándose ir con un estremecimiento sobrecogedor mientras ella se remueve debajo de él, apretando su miembro. Se oyó gritando cuando el placer lo sacudió con violencia, aplastándolo en oleada tras oleada hasta que, agotado, se desploma sobre ella, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

Yoruichi jadea en busca de aire, desparramada sobre el escritorio, con la mente borrosa y nublada de placer tras el arrebatador orgasmo, siendo aplastada por el peso de Kisuke. Ella, como puede, lo empuja un poco con las caderas y le incrusta su rodilla libre en los riñones para que espabile y se levante.

–Pesas un montón, idiota –ella vuelve a intentar sacarlo, y fracasa –me estas aplastando.

Urahara la ignora por un rato y luego la besa de forma perezosa en los labios, la abraza con fuerza antes de levantarse con ella en brazos y retirar su polla semidura de entre los pliegues rosados, ahora manchados con su semen.

Se deja caer sobre su silla, haciendo una mueca ante el roce del cuero sobre los arañazos que Yoruichi le ha dejado en la espalda, aunque no se queja, pues ella ha quedado sentada en su regazo, recostada sobre su pecho, con la respiración agitada, y Urahara confirma su teoría de que no hay nada en el mundo que sea mejor que sentir la piel cálida y sudada de su amiga después de una buena follada.

Urahara suspira mientras la sujeta, y quiere creer que los miedos y la incertidumbre se han quedado lejos, casi como si fueran asuntos de otra vida.

De repente, ella comienza, de forma lenta, a besar su pecho, dando tímidos lametazos por sus pectorales, mordisqueando la piel de a ratos. Kisuke reacciona al roce de las manos de Yoruichi sobre su piel desnuda, encantado de como desliza los delgados dedos por el fino rastro de vello rubio que nace en su ombligo, lento hacia abajo, ella se baja de su regazo y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, pasando la lengua por su vientre duro hasta llegar a su miembro, que va despertando otra vez.

Siente como ella le besaba la cara interna de los muslos, despacio y delicada, va dejando de vez en cuando que la lengua rasposa extienda el mimo en dirección a su creciente erección, pero sin llegar a tocarla, causándole un latido salvaje de placer frustrado a medida que la tortura se va extendiendo. Él se plantea la severa idea de tomar sus cabellos y dirigirla hacia el lugar indicado, pero antes de que pudiera levantar su mano para llevar a cabo su cometido, ella dejó de improviso lo que estaba haciendo y le dio una juguetona mordida en uno de sus testículos.

Él gimió y arqueó sus caderas con brusquedad ante la inesperada jugada, el calor disparado por su columna vertebral con exquisito placer, su polla se irguió tan rápido que le resultó doloroso y le obligó a cerrar los ojos y sisear en éxtasis, ante el repentino mini orgasmo

A Urahara le toma unos minutos tranquilizar su respiración, pero no tiene tiempo ni de abrir sus ojos y ya siente como ella le da dulces y tiernos lametazos a la cabeza de su polla, para luego comenzar a meterla lentamente en su boca, centímetro a centímetro, sacándola unos segundos y volviéndola a meter, en un lento vaivén.

Yoruichi lucha contra el reflejo nauseoso, inspira un poco por la nariz y relaja los músculos de la garganta para poder meterlo por completo. Urahara gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla cuando la punta de su erección se roza contra la campanilla.

Y cuando cree que el orgasmo va a golpearlo con toda la fuerza de una erupción, ella se detiene, retira su erección de la boca y se levanta para darle un beso hambriento.

Urahara no se resiste, probando su sabor acre y salado de los labios de Yoruichi, pero está desconcertado y frustrado, él la ha dejado que se corra en todas las ocasiones anteriores y lo que ella ha hecho es cruel y egoísta.

Ella se separa un poco y le sonríe como quien no ha roto un plato, se sube a la silla colocando las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, alzando las caderas para dejar que la empapada entrada a su cuerpo bese su glande rojo e inflamado, sin introducirlo.

Ella mueve sus caderas, despacio, metiendo levemente la punta de su erección y sacándola, él cierra los ojos en éxtasis puro, y sabe que no durará mucho si ella sigue con sus bromas.

Así que Urahara, tomándola por sorpresa, la agarra de las caderas y la obliga a sentarse sobre su erección, y esta tan lubricada y resbaladiza que logra penetrarla por completo de una sola estocada y comienza con un ritmo salvaje de embestidas que descolocan a Yoruichi.

–¡Ki..s..! –él no le da tiempo de gritar, le atrapa los labios en un beso devastador, acariciando el paladar con su lengua, saboreando su saliva dulce y obligando a que ella se trague la suya.

Se amaron con brutalidad, rápido y sin sentido, hasta que sintieron al mundo inclinarse, retorcerse y destruirse en miles de colores cuando ambos llegaron a la cima de un clímax demoledor.

Se quedan ahí sentados sobre la silla, en medio del silencio interrumpido por sus respiraciones entrecortadas, exhaustos y empapados de sudor tras el brutal orgasmo. Yoruichi ronronea satisfecha sobre el pecho de Kisuke, donde aprecia adormilada y orgullosa las marcas rojas de sus dientes en la piel de su amigo.

– ¿Socios en el crimen? –pregunta ella en un suave ronroneo, la voz gratamente enronquecida por la actividad de las últimas horas.

–Sí…–Kisuke relame sus labios resecos, y aprieta el agarre sobre su cintura desnuda – Siempre, sin importar de qué lado estemos.

Después de unos minutos, Urahara retoma sus intentos de recrear el lanzamiento al Palacio del Rey Espíritu, con Yoruichi abrazada a su cuello y durmiendo desnuda a horcajadas en su regazo, con el miembro laxo del tendero todavía enterrado en lo más profundo de su intimidad.

Finalmente tiene éxito.

Y con eso, Urahara se resignó, por lo menos, en lo que a Yoruichi se refiere, y ya no pretenderá apartarla del frente de batalla, ni de querer evitarle el dolor.

Durante las horas siguientes intenta, en vano, no sentir culpa ante el sombrío futuro que se les aproxima, ni en cómo ambos van a apuñalar (otra vez) a todo el Gotei 13.

* * *

 **Fin C:**

 _ **Y aquí se acaba :D**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, y si tienen algo que decir sobre esto, les prometo que el botón de "reviews" les dará un baile sensual de mi parte :D**_

 _ **Se cuidan, estudian y no se resfrien!**_

 _ **Bye bey :3**_

 _ **Continuacion de "Aclaraciones":**_

 _ **-En una parte se menciona que Urahara se preocupa por Orihime, esto esta sacado del cannon, ya que en la saga Arrancar, él le dice que no puede ir a la batalla, Orihime se siente inútil, va con Rukia y al final se sabe que Urahara lo hizo con intenciones de mantenerla a salvo de Aizen.**_

 _ **-Este fic esta basado en un capitulo del manga (creo que 595 o algo así, es en el que sale el hermano de Yoruichi) donde el Ichi team y Yoruichi suben al Palacio Real, y Hiyori le pregunta a Urahara porque ha mandado a Yoruichi como "carne de cañon" si podría morir. Él le dice algo como que "las cosas cambiaron" pero no se explica, y a mi me gusta pensar que ella lo convenció de alguna forma (ejem...) y que él confía en ella como guerrera para defenderse sola.**_


End file.
